


Интердукция

by Spiky



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiky/pseuds/Spiky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Имс опытен (и практичен). Артур любопытен. Потому все вышло так, как оно вышло</p>
            </blockquote>





	Интердукция

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-15  
> Бета Tess Grey (http://www.diary.ru/member/?3187425)

Имс опытен (и практичен). Артур любопытен. Потому все вышло так, как оно вышло.

Началось типично: с «вечеринки анабиотиков», − как любил шутить Юсуф, наблюдая за посеревшими лицами. Недели, иногда месяцы, подготовки. Сотни деталей и оговорок, запасные варианты и ежеквартально обновляемое завещание. Химик находил это забавным. Дом и Артур – необходимым. Имс с Ариадной – неприятным. Мягко говоря.

Сначала были только клиенты, предпочитающие прятать концы в воду. С ними было сложно, Кобб выторговывал аванс, Артур строил финансовые схемы и открывал фиктивные счета. Потом появились эдакие «постоянные клиенты», кто проникся удобством дримшеринга: порой они даже выступали гарантами в сделках с другими, личным живым щитом команды. Особенно в этом преуспел, разумеется, Сайто, предпочитавший трепать нервы Мэрроуз по праздникам.

\- Вы могли бы не сверкать во время операции? − каждый раз разорялся Кобб. Сайто только пожимал плечами или хмыкал на другом конце провода, находя все метания Браунинга забавными. − Ваших людей сложно спутать с кем-то еще!

\- Черный пиар – тоже пиар. Я выслал адрес отеля, где вы сможете укрыться на ближайшее время, − Кобб бросал взгляд на координатора, тот кивал на не озвученный вопрос. Хватали сумки и разными маршрутами прибывали на общую точку. Они отлично сработались. Даже научились отсиживаться без истерик, зубоскальства и раздражения.

Ариадна заняла одну из двух кроватей в спальне. Вторую царственно отдала Артуру, «потому что ему я доверяю!» С Домом у нее сложились прохладные отношения после расковырянной истории Мол, с Юсуфом в замкнутом помещении один-на-один не остался бы даже Имс, ну а сам имитатор вообще предпочитал уединенное чтение в гостиной или пару коктейлей в лобби-баре.

Сполоснувшись, Артур прошлепал мимо к ноутбуку, распространяя ароматы шампуня и геля для тела. Имс невольно поморщился от слишком яркого запаха и глянул поверх книги, не меняя позы. Во-первых, потому что в кресле устроиться удобно сложно, во-вторых, было просто лень двигаться.

Лицо координатора бледно подсвечивалось монитором. Как обычно, хмурый и сосредоточенный, он все щелкал и щелкал мышью, время от времени печатал и всматривался, чуть прищуриваясь. Не то, чтобы это раздражало, но выглядело несколько странно. Они все вымотались и устали. Имс свято верил, что попытки напрячь хоть одну извилину или мышцу отберет отпущенные год-полтора и так короткой жизни.

\- Сколько ты не спал, дорогуша? − он отложил книжку на низенький столик и помял подушку, что до этого устроил на животе в качестве подложки.

\- А?

\- Сколько ты не спал? − милостиво повторил Имс. Артур непонимающе похлопал глазами: последние несколько суток они торчали на виду друг у друга.

\- Это вторая ночь.

\- Перефразирую: сколько ты не спал нормально?

Имс не знал, почему, но у координатора заиграли желваки.

\- Не помню, − грубовато отозвался он, продолжив щелкать мышкой. В ответ только вздохнули. Ну как с ребенком, ей богу.

\- Тебе надо поспать.

\- Я должен проверить, что мы не наследили.

\- Мы не наследили, − как болванчик, благодушно, отозвался имитатор.

\- Надо проверить, − с нажимом повторил Артур, особенно жестоко щелкнув кнопкой. Имс закатил глаза и поднялся.

\- Если бы оставили, то торчали бы сейчас в ангаре на причале с пушкой у виска, а не в номере этого бунгало.

\- Это трехзвездочный отель, − возразил Артур и даже перестал печатать, откинувшись на спинку стула. Правда, руки так и оставил на клавиатуре ноута. Возразил, видимо, из вредности и любви к уточнениям.

\- Это халупа.

\- Уверен, она будет получше твоей в Момбасе.

\- У меня вентили в ванной позолоченные, − усмехнулся Имс. Наверно, Артур собирался отвесить что-то вроде «какая безвкусица», но Имс опередил – взяв его за подбородок и приподняв лицо вверх. − Ты в курсе, что у тебя все белки красные? Ты как наркоман выглядишь. Это же _вредно_ для здоровья, − ехидно заключил он.

Координатор, шлепнул по чужой руке, возвращаясь к работе.

\- Все равно не усну. Я не могу нормально спать, пока идет дело. И никакое снотворное, кроме сомнацина, на меня не действует, как ты можешь догадываться.

\- Но дело-то закончилось, − Имс отступил на шаг, через плечо обернувшись на Доминика. − Даже Кобб сопит без задних ног.

Кобб и правда спал перед плазмой под скучный бубнеж новостного блока. Откинув голову на цветастую подушку, раскрыв рот и всхрапывая время от времени. В простой одежде он выглядел как уставший отец семейства, весь день провозившийся с детьми.

\- Да и пусть спит, − отмахнулся Артур.

\- Нет, дорогуша, еще немного, и я сам заплачу кровавыми слезами, − Имс едва ли не за подмышки взял координатора и вытолкал из-за стола. − Ты что ли не в курсе о великой и всесильной особенности всех имитаторов к эмпатии?

\- Имс…

\- Тебе нужен тайский массаж. Вот, что тебе нужно, а не это, − он умудрился одной рукой пихать Артура прочь, второй – махать на ни в чем не повинный ноутбук. − Я бы тебе, конечно, не советовал ездить в Бангкок без проводника, но вот в Паттайю вполне можешь. Дам тебе адресок одной потрясающей массажистки. Ей, кстати, сорок три, так что не раскатывай губу, заранее предупреждаю…

\- Имс!..

\- …я у нее из салона был готов не вылезать. Ты даже не представляешь, оказывается, сколько точек у нас на ступнях.

\- На… где? − Артур, наконец, пришел в себя настолько, чтоб вывернуться из рук и обернуться, возмущенно раздувая ноздри. Имс ухмыльнулся, как частенько делал при разговорах с мистером хочешь-узнать-все-детали-спроси-меня, и толкнул его на кровать. Он приставил палец к губам, глазами указав на соседнюю с мирно спящей Ариадной.

\- На ступнях, дорогуша, − Имс деловито поправил чужие ноги, усевшись тут же и положив их поверх колен. Артур, до того вскинувшийся, так и замер.

\- Ты что, демонстрировать свои тайские умения собрался?? − зашипел он. Имс только хмыкнул и с силой прошелся большими пальцами вверх, от пятки к подушечкам. Координатор моментом задохнулся всеми возмущениями, в тихом ужасе уставившись на имитатора.

\- Тайские, − он кивнул. − Расслабься, дорогуша. Тебе надо чаще расслабляться, а то вгонишь себя в гроб раньше времени…

Артур откинул голову на подушку, крепче смежив веки и вцепившись в одеяло руками. Имс, по-британски, все мурлыкал и мурлыкал себе под нос какую-то наставительную чушь, а ловкие, уверенные, чуть шершавые пальцы все разминали и разминали первую, правую, стопу. Давили, оглаживали, буквально обнимали. Он прошелся по каждому пальчику, нажал на какие-то точки на взъеме, огладил свод и хорошенечко размял подушечки под пальцами.

\- Не вылазил из ее салона, говоришь? − голос был глух и совершенно лишен прежней агрессии. Имсу определенно нравилось, как реагировал вечно колючий и самодовольный Артур. Он помял сильнее и резко опустил большие пальцы вниз, пройдясь по всей стопе. Артур невольно рвано выдохнул и тут же зажал рот рукой. Имс закусил губы и огладил пятку: не мог же он заржать в голос и прекратить доводить координатора. За пяткой черед настал щиколотки и икроножных мышц. Артур неуютно заерзал, приподнялся на локтях, хмуро глядя из-под насупленных бровей.

\- Ляг и расслабься. 

\- Ииимс…

\- Расслабься. Я тебе тут по старой дружбе ножки мну, ты хочешь, чтоб я еще колыбельную спел? Я могу. «Мой милый за три океана. Уплыл на большом корабле. В чудесные дальние страны…»[1]

\- Ох, господи… − координатор рухнул обратно в подушку с невысказанной просьбой заткнуться. В стороне заворочалась Ариадна, перевернувшись со спины на бок. К ним лицом. Наблюдая, как у Артура глаза вместе со ртом округляются в легкой степени паники, Имс спустил одну ногу на покрывало позади себя и взялся за вторую. Премило улыбаясь.

\- Ладно, петь больше не буду, − пряча смешинки в голосе, прошептал он и начал все манипуляции по новой.

\- Да ты с ума сошел, − тихо зашипел Артур, дернув ногу из чужих рук. Имс стальным капканом сцепил пальцы вокруг лодыжки. − Вали отсюда!

Всклоченные волосы, черные в полумраке ночника глаза, заостренные скулы и ключицы, проступающие из-под натянутой футболки, раскинутые в стороны ноги, любовный бугорок между. Картина маслом: я не гей, но ты проверь. Редкостное зрелище. Можно было даже выслать Сайто открытку с благодарностью. Имс вздохнул, вернувшись к массажу.

\- Свалю, когда уснешь.

Ариадна снова заворочалась, вернувшись на спину. Артур замер, напряженно вглядываясь в ее профиль, смирился и аккуратно улегся обратно. Имс был хорош во всем, это стоило признать. Даже в этом. Правая ступня все еще горела, левая плавилась, как воск, под умелыми руками, а по позвоночнику то и дело пробегали мурашки, приятно покалывая.

Имс уселся удобнее, подвернув одну ногу под себя, почти полностью повернувшись корпусом к Артуру. 

Несколько минут стояла тишина, нарушаемая только приглушенными охами, шумными выдохами и не менее шумными вдохами.

Имсу едва доставало сдержать поток комментариев. Или слюней. Слюней тоже было много. В который раз облизав губы, он сменил наклон головы, внимательным взглядом прошелся от кадыка, к ушной раковине, к носу и вверх – к расслабленно прикрытым глазам. Несколько секунд смотрел, не моргая, и вернулся к разглядыванию рта. Артур уже не комкал пододеяльник. Доверчиво раскинувшись едва ли не звездой, валялся перед ним и тихо млел. Имс знал, что он млел: Артур не из тех, кто позволяет к себе часто и без надобности прикасаться, а дойти своим умом, что расслабляться время от времени надо (и не только, и не сколько сексом), ему было не дано. Он слишком любил дримшеринг и слишком мало прислушивался к самому себе. А то, что Имс подобное право буквально вырвал у него из-под ног (и его не отобрали обратно, так сказать), только подстегивало стараться еще больше. Или дольше. Или даже чаще.

Имс скользнул ладонью под пятку, к Ахиллову сухожилию, несколько раз размял под косточками. Артур не сдержал довольной улыбки. Недолго думая, Имс скользнул выше, по икре, разминая, словно тесто. Мягкие спортивные штаны зашуршали, собираясь на его запястье, задираясь. У координатора были красивые прямые ноги, крепкие, тренированные.

\- Имс?

Конечно, Артур почти уснул, он осоловело поморгал, щурясь на темный силуэт. Даже, по привычке, вырваться из цепких лапищ не пытался.

\- Ладно тебе, оставь, − он широко зевнул, опустившись на подушку, и помахал рукой. − Спасибо, действительно помогло.

Это могла бы быть какая-то изощренная садистская шутка, решил про себя имитатор. Артур дремал перед ним, практически под ним. Он сам одной рукой держал его под коленом. Одно движение – и коленка могла улечься на чужое плечо. А зубами, например, можно было бы стянуть штаны вниз, можно было изловчиться. Все можно было сделать, даже несмотря на Ариадну в трех ярдах в стороне. Имс был бы быстр, а Артур мог кусать себя за ребро ладони. 

Если бы, конечно, его интересовали другие парни, и Артур в частности. Хоть он и британец – широкой души человек – ему всегда в больше степени импонировали объемные дамские формы, чтоб было где пощупать и помять. Артура вот сложно щупать – скорее порежешься или поколешься обо все эти кости да прищуренные глаза. Имс качнул головой, прогоняя наваждение.

Обратно в гостиную комнату, к Коббу, он вышел в растрепанных чувствах. Юсуф очень вовремя подоспел из бара с полупустой бутылкой текилы. К выпивке имитатор не притронулся, но смог отвлечься приятной болтовней: Юсуф любил помечтать, какие подарки купит трем своим арабским женам.

[1] Старая шотландская песня, англичане частенько поют как колыбельную. В переводе Макогон Киры Александровны

* * *  
Это не стало традицией, приятным исключением из правил или лишним поводом для подколок. Имс вообще не был уверен, что Артур поутру не отнес его к категории «приснится же такой кошмар». Так или иначе, они об этом не говорили и намеков не посылали до того самого момента, как опять, волею судьбы, не оказались заперты в отеле. Четырехзвездочном, к великой радости Имса. Потому что у него был прострелян бок (окей, просто оцарапан), и он торчал за рулем несколько часов подряд, истекая кровью, заливая сиденье и коврик (чему никто не верил). После осмотра у врача, уколов с антибиотиком, обезболивающим и пары мотков бинта, хотелось завалиться спать на сутки, не меньше. Но ему не давали: раз от переливания крови он отказался, необходимо было колоть сульфат железа или гликоген.

Имс лежал в кровати, обложенный подушками, как какой-то султан и равнодушно наблюдал за перепалкой Кобба с химиком. Почему-то Дом был уверен, что химик – это как фармацевт, а фармацевт – это тоже врач, да и вообще, что такого сложного в домашних уколах? Юсуф был категорически не согласен и всячески открещивался. Ариадна копошилась с продуктами, стругая фрукты, Артур стандартно торчал возле техники. Когда перепалка вышла на пятый финишный круг, координатор вдруг отлип от монитора, решительно поднялся, взял упаковку уколов с пузырьками и принялся все раскладывать на прикроватной тумбочке. Имс невольно пополз в сторону. Не то, чтобы он не доверял твердой руке, привыкшей вставлять иглы сомнацина, но…

\- Мягкие ткани, Имс, или очень мягкие? − Артур нажал на плунжер, выстреливая лекарством.

\- Всегда подозревал в тебе скрытого садиста, дорогуша.

\- Задирай футболку и расслабься, − Артур присел на край кровати в ожидании.

Поняв, что живым его все равно никуда не отпустят, имитатор со вздохом закатал край вверх.

\- Я бы предпочел, чтоб _расслаблялся_ я от другого, − сбавив на полтона, укоризненно заметил он, чтоб другие не услышали. Артур вытащил иглу, прижав проспиртованный ватный диск, и даже бровью не повел.

\- Пара сантиметров, тебе бы кишки продырявило разрывной экспансивной. А тебе все шутки?

\- О, дорогуша, ты успел оценить их пушки?

\- Я успел оценить те выбоины в бетонной стене, что остались позади нас.

\- Коббу пора брать двойную плату за риск, − Имс попытался пожать плечами, но сморщился от потревоженной раны.

\- Уверен, что тебе не надо в больницу на нормальный осмотр? – Артур свел брови.

\- Все, что мне сейчас надо, очень активно поедается Юсуфом, − Имс выглянул из-за координатора в соседнюю комнату. − Я был бы тебе очень признателен, если бы ты урвал для меня хотя бы яблоко, − жалобно заметил он.

* * *  
\- Значит, ты гуглил, куда и как ставят витаминные уколы при кровопотере? Ты меня поражаешь.

\- Это же не PASIV, в конце концов, − отозвался Артур с соседней кровати. В этот раз им удалось забронировать целых три номера, и, как самого умелого «вакцинолога», координатора приставили к «раненой катастрофе».

\- А сейчас что ты гуглишь?

Артур почесал кончик носа.

\- Я не гуглю: я работаю.

Имс воздел глаза к потолку, поражаясь чужому простодушию.

\- Если ты хочешь, − даже не пытаясь спрятать довольной улыбки, заметил он, − порадовать меня, то можешь просто помять мне руки. Знаешь, я очень устал таскать сумки. Почему вот я всегда таскаю сумки с оружием, а ты таскаешь PASIV? А еще у меня болит спина. И бок чешется.

\- Я могу вколоть тебе снотворного с анестетиком, − заметил Артур. Имс не успел сориентироваться, чего в словах было больше: беспокойства или раздражения. Артур, чертов паршивец, был тем еще гремучим коктейлем противоположностей.

\- Очень мило, дорогуша, − Имс поджал нижнюю губу и поерзал, устраиваясь, всем своим видом демонстрируя глубочайшую обиду и разочарование.

На координатора сцена должного эффекта не произвела. Имс повернулся на бок, внаглую разглядывая чужой профиль. За все время он уяснил несколько простых вещей: Артур быстро увлекается и мало отвлекается, у него прекрасная концентрация и железная сила воли. Прямо сейчас он точно знал, что на него пялятся. Но игнорировал, прикинувшись садовым шлангом. Или кабелем оптоволокна в серверной Пентагона – одна фигня.

\- Хоть бы книжку мне притащил или инструкцию от DVD-плеера. Я помру со скуки в твоей компании раньше, чем от пули, − спустя пару минут вздохнул Имс, разглядывая потолок.

Артур помедлил, искоса глянув на него, закрыл крышку и неловко поднялся, замерев у кровати. На секунду Имс подумал: сейчас его вырубят точным ударом в темечко (чтоб не отвлекал), но, взглянув на чужое лицо, оказался слегка обескуражен: главному зануде команды впору было переминаться с ноги на ногу и теребить подол футболки, как какому-то двенадцатилетке. Он явно ощущал себя не в своей тарелке, далеко не в своей зоне комфорта.

\- Для начала, ты можешь присесть, так будет удобнее, − пряча смешинки в голосе, порекомендовал имитатор. Артур как-то обреченно выдохнул через нос и сел. Имс замер, втянув и закусив губы, ему было чертовски интересно, что же он предпримет: пока что Артур разглядывал его крепкую мускулистую руку как на что-то живое, зубастое и крайне опасное.

\- Где именно у тебя болит?

\- Мои бицепсы, дорогуша. Ноют с сумасшедшей силой.

Артур кивнул, скорее самому себе… и, наконец, протянул руку вперед, уверенным движением пройдясь от локтя к плечу, не обращая внимания на смявшийся край рукава футболки. У Имса мелькнула мысль, предложить стянуть этот бессмысленный элемент одежды, но Артур пересел ближе, одновременно еще раз пройдясь по чужой руке. Имс похлопал глазами, наблюдая, как крепкие и сильные пальцы разминают натруженные мышцы. Артур, наивный дуралей, зачем надо было что-либо гуглить, искать мануалы и инструкции? Да от одного поглаживания Имс уже был готов петь соловьем. 

\- Хочешь что-нибудь перекусить? − Артур закончил свой нелегкий труд, поднявшись по другую сторону от кровати. − Мне надо поставить тебе еще один укол перед сном.

\- Тогда я хочу фаршированную индейку и булочку с кунжутом…

\- Иными словами, чего-то сытного, вредного для здоровья и совершенно бессмысленного? Я принесу шприц.

\- Это и есть ваша хваленая американская демократия, да?? − оскорбленно крикнул в спину Имс.

* * *  
С ужасом он понял, что ждет очередное выматывающее дело, где их могут пристрелить и сбросить в реку в шести черных мусорных пакетах. И дело было не в том, что Сайто платил двойную цену (по правде, имитатор уже не знал, куда тратить такие гонорары), их репутация росла, а работать было интереснее. Нет. Все было куда прозаичнее.

Имс скучал по Артуровым заспанным глазам. Лохматой голове, мятой пижаме и доверчивости. Имс скучал по ощущению чужого податливого тела в руках. Наблюдая за уверенными движениями и свеженьким рубашкам от Версаче, Имс совсем растекался по подлокотнику, пряча губы за ладонью. Чтоб лишний раз не сморозить какую глупость, разумеется, и не спугнуть Объект. Его собственный Объект, попавший под прицел. 

Артур внимательный взгляд, конечно, замечал, иногда нервничал, но чаще придумывал какое-нибудь задание, вынуждавшее то Имса свалить, то ему самому спрятаться за макетом Ариадны или широкой спиной Кобба. Так что Имс ждал, когда Сайто завалит их работой. А он не торопился. Дела «Проктол» шли в гору, стоило даже притормозить, чтоб не перегреться. Команда скучала, выполняла самую заурядную работенку, но больше моталась по миру. Ариадна – по всевозможным выставкам и мастер-классам, Дом – к детям, даже Юсуф – к семье в Момбасу. Привычный к уединенному и скрытому существованию, имитатор обнаружил в себе потребность быть вместе с этими людьми. Ему нравилась эта команда и то, какой она стала.

\- С остальными все ясно, − Имс улучил момент, подкараулив координатора, чтоб, наконец, поговорить с глазу на глаз, − а ты куда намерен потратить образовавшийся отпуск?

Артур неопределенно повел плечами.

\- Поеду к Сайто: он хочет оформить собственный отдел по исследованию снов. Дам, какую возможно, консультацию.

\- Хмм, − глубокомысленно изрек Имс, быстро перебирая в мозгу все возможные варианты исхода дела. Начиная от − Сайто назначит Артура ведущим этой же лаборатории, считай, переманит к себе на постоянную основу; заканчивая − Сайто просто хочет Артура к себе, в _каких возможно_ смыслах.

Артур пихнул Имса, тот по инерции отступил на шаг. Из ящика стола координатор достал пару папок, отправив в свой дипломат.

\- Тебе совершенно нечем заняться, я полагаю?

\- Нет, − тут же отозвался Имс, не дав вставить и слова, − мне совершенно точно есть, чем заняться: я давно не был в Токио. Прекрасный шумный мегаполис и апогей любой общественной системности.

Артур выслушал до конца, закатил глаза и, не прощаясь, зашагал к выходу. Имс не отстал.

\- Так, когда мы вылетаем?

\- «Мы»??

\- Ну, разумеется! Дорогуша, ты же не думаешь, что мне совершенно нечего рассказать нашему прекрасному спонсору о тонкостях предмета…?

\- Я думаю, мне это без разницы, − прервал бодрый поток Артур, с удивлением ловя себя на мысли, что навязанная компания его ни капли не тяготит.

* * *  
Конечно, он ожидал если не высаженной плечом двери и пьяного смеха, то стука и нарушения личного пространства – точно.

\- Уже распаковался? − имитатор легко просочился в чужой номер, сразу двинув к бару, спрятанному в столике под плазмой.

\- Нет, достал только самое необходимое, − звякнули бутылочки сакэ, у Артура невольно дернулось правое веко, − Имс, мы почти шестнадцать часов в дороге, я бы хотел…

\- Прилечь поспать? Брось, дорогуша, еще даже пяти нет!.. − он откупорил одну из склянок и сморщился, принюхавшись. − Совсем слабенькие…

\- Имс.

\- Прими холодный душ, и пошли на экскурсии!

\- По местным барам? − язвительно отозвался координатор: перспектива шататься по шумным улицам, среди толп _людей_ и держать удар добродушных насмешек – спасибо, нет.

\- Если хочешь по барам, можно и по барам, но я думал заняться чем-то более приятным. Например, ты был когда-нибудь в национальном музее современного искусства? К стыду признать, я ни разу не был. А любовь японской нации сказать обо всем так, чтоб никто не понял, что именно было сказано, это заслуживает уважения, согласись! − Имс отсалютировал сакэ и сделал большой глоток.

Он так и сидел на корточках, ворча под нос, перебирая склянки и пытаясь разобрать мелкие буквы на этикетках. Артур постоял, похмурился да и махнул рукой. Музей так музей. И то правда, почему бы не сходить? В конце концов, он сам в нем ни раз не был, как и в Токио, если уж совсем откровенно. 

А еще он не был так уж сильно измотан. Зато любопытен. Весьма.

* * *  
\- У меня… у меня до сих пор, кажется, голова кружится.

\- Это с голодухи, − заверил Имс, брякнув тарелками с подноса. 

Забегаловка, совершенно неприметная среди мириады мигающих неоновых вывесок, привлекла внимание имитатора какими-то своими особыми знаками, не ведомых простому человеку. Так или иначе, внутри было пусто, чисто и вкусно пахло мясом со специями.

\- Никто не делает обратную перспективу флуоресцентной краской! 

\- Ты же любишь Эшера, − противоречить и уплетать тепаньяки Имсу удавалось с легкостью.

\- Эшер работал в графике, − Артур устало закрыл глаза, массируя виски. − Там не было взрывающихся фейерверков цвета и мешанины бликов…

\- Да-да, разумеется. Ты можешь написать даже пару статеек в местный журнальчик. Как у тебя с японским, кстати?.. Прекрати сверкать на меня своими черными глазками и кушай, а то остынет, − дождавшись, когда, всенепременно вздохнув, координатор отправил в рот первую порцию, Имс продолжил болтать, уже не опасаясь быть перебитым. − Был у меня еще где-то адресок галерейки традиционного искусства, частный коллекционер, между прочим, но раз сегодня ты далек от художеств, как ДиКаприо от Оскара, пойдем по барам!

\- Я пойду в номер, отсыпаться.

\- Ладно, − Имс на секунду замер, повозив палочками в овощах, − я могу пойти с тобой? − Артур шутку проигнорировал. − Тебе едва стукнуло тридцать, как можно закрываться в рамки строгого режима?? Хорошо, раз мы не идем в бары, бары идут к нам!

Буквально через мгновение на столике появилось несколько бутылок, от пива до рисовой водки. Координатор смирено отложил палочки в сторону, сдавшись эмоциональному и шумному напору «догулять их приезд». После первой же бутылки, спина перестала ныть, а гудящий шум в голове утих. Артур, еще не блаженно, но уже расслабленно, откинулся на спинку сиденья. Имс насмешливо фыркнул, проглотив язвительное «я же говорил».

\- Кстати, нас самого аэропорта пасут люди Сайто.

\- Знаю. Он охраняет свои инвестиции.

Артур хмыкнул, присосавшись ко второй бутылке, оглядывая залу: пара человек в дорогих костюмах у центрального входа, еще двое – у кухни, на улице – внедорожник. Почти миниармия.

* * *  
\- Должен признать, ты совершеннейший слабак, дорогуша. Ты даже не полный желудок умудрился наклюкаться почти мгновенно.

\- Я не наклюкался, − заплетающимся языком возразил Артур, кое-как перебирая ноги. Имс почти вволок его в номер. − Что это вообще за слово такое, «наклюкался»!

\- «Нажрался» лучше? − имитатор свалил его мешком с картошкой на постель и выгнулся назад, упираясь руками в поясницу. Там пару раз щелкнуло. − Кошмар, ты тяжелый.

\- Ничего не лучше, − философски изрек Артур, раскинув руки в стороны. − У меня под веками опять танцуют картины Нарахары. Жуткое зрелище…

Имс придирчиво оглядел вылезший край рубашки из-за пояса брюк, торчащий галстук, который Артур успел стянуть невесть когда, мятый пиджак, расстегнутую горловину, темную щетину, проступившую к вечеру, легкие круги под глазами и морщинки между бровями. Действительно, жуткое зрелище. Они едва приехали, а Имс уже готов по-тихому выкрасть их паспорта и смыть в унитаз, просто чтоб у Артура появился еще один повод почаще бывать в его компании. Какая глупая детская шалость.

Он вообще-то тоже устал. Еще больше устал напоминать себе, что слова «Артур» и «любовный интерес Артура» аннигилируют, при употреблении в одном предложении. А усложнять себе жизнь Имс не имел привычки. Пусть его имидж мог сойти за легковесного повесу, большую часть времени он был серьезен, скептичен и хладнокровен: в жизни остается не так уж много поводов для смеха, когда в тебя, что ни день, тычут дулом пистолета.

\- Ииимс, Имссс, И-и-иммммм-с, − кажется, в конец потеряв терпение добиться хоть какой бы то ни было реакции, Артур был готов подергать его за штанину. Имитатор встретился с прищуренными глазами. Ему пьяно и легко улыбались. − Имс, сделай мне массаж. Он у тебя такой… ахуенный.

\- Мой член тоже ахуенный, − ляпнул Имс, совершенно не подумав, загипнотизированный голосом. Артур прыснул, от души рассмеявшись.

\- Да, мистер Имс, конечно. Вы весь ахуенный: с макушки до носков ботинок.

\- Да, вот именно, − имитатор, наконец, отмер, взял себя в руки. Насколько это вообще было возможно, когда в комнате три на четыре с единственной кроватью обладатель самых потрясающих ступней возлежал пьяный в дупель и просил… − Так о чем ты меня попросил? О массаже? Массаже чего, давай уточним сразу.

\- А ты умеешь разный массаж? − Имс стянул собственный пиджак, расстегнул и закатал рукава по локоть. − Ты и впрямь поражаешь, − голос Артура прозвучал гротескно серьезнее из-за алкоголя.

«Ну вот, − вздохнул про себя Имс. − Это была последняя капля».

Последняя капля, когда, едва-едва приподнявшись на локтях, Артур блаженно улыбнулся и рухнул обратно на покрывало со словами «Ахуенный Имс».

Грудастой блондинкой, азартным игроком или вором в картинной галерее – не важно – Имс был тысячью и одним человеком, дробился, преломлялся, отражал и впитывал, никогда не боясь потеряться – у него были якоря: люди, кто знал его достаточно долго, кто видел его совершенно разным и одновременно с этим – целым. Люди навроде Артура – надежного, консервативного и постоянного.

Имс скользнул на кровать, осторожно, по-кошачьи грациозно, перекинул руку, нависнув сверху. Артур лениво приоткрыл глаза, почувствовав, как прогнулся матрац под чужим весом. Оба молчали, наблюдая. Невысказанные вопросы, саркастичные шпильки, желание и интерес мешались друг с другом, сгущались, как вечерние сумерки. Со вздохом проникали внутрь, с выдохом – просачивались под одежду, обволакивали, сковывали. И обнажали затаенную жажду.

Имс опытен (и практичен). Артур любопытен. 

Потому все вышло так, как оно вышло.

Артур застонал в чужой рот, словно раненый зверь. Имс кусал и мял его губы жестко, с напором. Оттягивал нижнюю губу, зализывал, щекотал небо и снова, раз за разом, накрывал рот полностью, широко, словно в чужой глотке было спрятано противоядие, а он сам вот-вот умрет.

На пол полетели рубашки. Едва оторвавшись от лица, Имс припал к шее. Пробуя солоноватую кожу, ставя метку за меткой, едва ли не урчал от восторга. Артур окончательно перешел на сплошной протяжный стон. Руки в беспорядке шарили по широкой спине, цеплялись за шею, пальцы впивались в короткие волосы на затылке, из-за чего Имсу вдоль всего позвоночника простреливало наслаждением.

Они так и не вымолвили ни слова. Имс ловко расстегнул чужой ремень и брюки, сжал вставший член через ткань белья. Артур на такую грубую ласку зашипел, возмущенно укусил его за подбородок, сильнее стиснул пальцы на плечах. Имс провел сверху вниз по всей длине и вернулся к головке, сжав под основанием, замер на секунду. Этого хватило, чтоб Артур, поняв все по-своему, ужом скользнул за ремень его брюк, точно так же сжал член в ладони.

Парная дрочька никогда не занимала у Имса высокий рейтинг в способах получения удовольствия и вообще попахивала старшей пубертатной школой. Но с Артуром все опять было не так, как с другими. Это был вечный вызов: суметь подстроиться, адаптироваться, блеснуть, поразить, увлечь.

Имс сместился, улегшись на бок рядом, заставив Артура перевернуться следом. На сухую – мало удовольствия, Имс быстро облизал пальцы и ладонь, ощутив терпкий мускус чужого тела. Вновь накрыл член, огладил головку большим пальцем, размазывая преэякулянт. Артур судорожно выдохнул. В слабом свете ночника, Имс различил, как у него пылали уши. Отчего-то эта простая и очевидная деталь придала уверенности: все происходящее – абсолютно правильно. Он придвинулся ближе: лоб в лоб, бедра в бедра. Подлез под слабые, подрагивающие то ли от волнения, то ли от возбуждения (то ли от всего сразу) артуровы пальцы, захватив оба члена, и уверенно, быстро задвигал рукой. Артур вцепился в его кулак поверх, больше мешая, чем помогая, кусал губы и рвано дышал, щекоча мокрые от слюны губы, глухо стонал и жмурился. Имс заставлял себя смотреть: он не мог упустить такого зрелища. В миллиметрах от него Артур − сухая логика и цифры, рационализатор до мозга костей − со спущенными штанами, взмокший, растрепанный, пахнущий алкоголем. Имсу хотелось, чтоб это было выжжено у него на сетчатке, на внутренней стороне век, спрятано за пятидюймовыми дверцами сейфа памяти.

Артур был пьян, лез целоваться, давился вздохами и стонал, внаглую толкаясь навстречу чужой руке, − лучше, чем в любой фантазии, что имитатор позволял себе прежде.

\- Завтра утром только попробуй сказать, что ничего не помнишь или что это – ошибка, − хрипло рыкнул Имс, не ожидая согласия. Артур низко застонал, сталкиваясь с ним лбом. Он не сразу сообразил, что тот кончил, заляпал простыни и руки. Не отставая, в несколько грубых движений, Имс довел до разрядки себя. Краткие мгновения, все вокруг потемнело, глаза закатились от наслаждения, а рот распахнулся. Ему так давно, так чертовски давно, ни с кем не было хорошо.

\- Господи, дорогуша, я бы тебе вставил.

\- Отвали, − вяло, но беззлобно, огрызнулся Артур, откатившись в сторону на спину. Среагировал скорее на голос как таковой, чем на смысл слов. Влажная раскрасневшаяся головка шлепнула по животу. Имс сглотнул и со свистом выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы. Взмокшее, блестящее от капелек пота тело с идеальной гладкой кожей, без шрамов, чернильных разводов, но алеющими засосами, сочный запах мускуса и секса – все это кружило голову. Имитатор на сто процентов был уверен: минут десять, настанет время второго раунда, и он точно станет куда более _проникновенным_.

Неимоверным усилием воли Имс заставил себя отвалиться к краю и кое-как сел, нашарить рубашку, брюки и наскоро их напялить, кое-как застегнув пуговицы, не потрудившись заправить ремень в пряжку. На Артура он не смотрел, хотя прекрасно слышал невнятное бормотание и тяжелое дыхание. Несколько секунд его гложили сомнения: ведь, какого черта, они взрослые люди, способные справиться со своими страстями (по надобности). С другой, это все вышло до того спонтанно и в лучших традициях окончания американской общажной попойки, что Имс опасался похмельного гнева координатора.

\- Я пойду к себе, а тебе стоит душ принять, − не оборачиваясь, обронил Имс. В ответ угукнули и зашуршало покрывало. Он мог поспорить: Артур попросту закуклился, собираясь спать.

У Имса губы саднило, колени были чуть ватными, а пальцы так и подрагивали. Сердце все еще колотилось как после марафона, и, хотя он мимоходом обтер ладонь о простынь, пальцы по-прежнему были липкими. Отвлекшись этим фактом буквально на секунду, он пропустил момент, как его схватили поперек корпуса и дернули обратно. Он не смог сдержать короткого оха. Артур по-хозяйски натянул на них обоих покрывало. Глаза он не открывал, практически засыпая.

\- Вы слишком напряжены, мистер Имс, вам надо больше расслабляться.

\- Серьезно что ли? − Имс выгнул бровь, ощутив, как острая коленка опасно скользнула меж ног, но Артур повозился, удобнее устраиваясь и окончательно проваливаясь в сон. Имитатор мысленно обматерил его на шести языках, уже предвидя, как вскорости потащится в душ отмываться и снимать напряжение.

\- Ахуительный, − сквозь сон заверил Артур, теснее прижавшись.

Имсу ничего не оставалось, как смириться со своей кармой. Он тихонько рассмеялся и невесомо, целомудренно, поцеловал Артура в губы.


End file.
